Ichigo's Birthday!
by RekoFero
Summary: a one-shot about Ichigo's Birthday! today is Ichigo birthday party, but it seems like Rumi-chan has something already on her mind. is it a secret birthday party? or is it just a trap? so what does this have to do with our lovely Kashino? ALERT Kashigo! Rated K


**Reko: hellooo minna-saaan~ moshi-moshi ^^ I'm new here! and actually, this is my very FIRST fanfic and my first time to write it on english. and sorry if I spell a wrong grammar. I'm not good with english, as you can see =v="a**

**Kashino: shut it. you're so annoying.**

**Reko: I was just introducing myself ._. oh well. *sigh***

**Ichigo: soo what kind of story this'll be?**

**Reko: hmm.. a romance and comedy I guess =w=)9 and ofcourse, it's Kashigo!**

**Ichigo: m-me!? *blush***

**Reko: yup! it's you and kashino! w this'll be fun! oh! And FYI, I made the sweet spirits disabled. It'll be just too long for the dialog if the sweet spirits are there, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: RekoFero doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV**_

today is a very special day! guess what? today is my birthday! hooraaayy! I wake up so early in the morning and find Rumi-chan has awake and she was doing something with her... cup cakes? I slip over my bed and went to her bed.

"I-Ichigo-chan! you're early today, huh?" she said with a stiff movement, she put those cup cakes to her bag and zip it.

"yeah! hey, Rumi-chan, do you remember what day is-"

"aaah! I gotta go! I have to.. *cough* go to the nurse room. I guess I had been a little sick! jaa ichigo-chan!" she grab her bag and then run out the door, and then she slammed it. I'm still sitting there at her bed. wondering what's going on with Rumi-chan. if she's sick, she could just tell me about it.

Oh well. I guess it couldn't be helped. I just have to talk to her in the class about today. so then, I went to the bathroom and take a shower. after taking a shower, I went to the dining room to have my breakfast. fortunately, I saw Hanabusa and Andou were sitting on the table not far from me. They noticed me and then waving their hands to me. I waved back and ran over to them. I want to know, if they remembered my birthday.

"Ichigo-chan, Happy birthday!" Hanabusa said with a really cheerful face, and then he gave me a rose made from candy. I took it and thanked him.

"Amano-san, happy birthday. may god bless you." Andou gave me a peppermint candy and tuck it in my mouth. it does really taste good. the peppermint gave me a cool and warm feeling. I could imagined how Andou made it happily. and I could feel the breeze going through my mouth.

"hmm.. thanks Andou-kun, your candy is reaally tasty and cushy. it gave me a cool and warm feeling." I said as putting my plate on the table and then started to eat my breakfast.

"ne, ichigo-chan, why don't you taste my beautiful rose candy?" Hanabusa said with his 'I-love-you' face. I turned my eyes to him and said softly,

"I really do want to eat your candy, but my mom said that it's not healthy to eat such a big candy for breakfast."

"even though you really love sweets?"

"yup. I have to bear it! so let's eat this meal so then I can eat your big candy, Hanabusa-kun!" and then he nodded and eat his breakfast.

as soon as we finished eating, I put the rose candy on my mouth and gasped.

"woah Hanabusa-kun.. this rose candy is just.. soo delicious! the rose aroma you gave to this candy tasted great! it's not sticky and perfectly made! thanks once again, Hanabusa-kun!"

"you're welcome, Ichigo-chan! seeing your hap-"

*TING TONG*

"ah. the bell's rang. let's go to the class!" I said as pulling Hanabusa and Andou from their spots. accidentally, we bumped into someone who was also running. I got up and grabbed his hand and began to ask.

"oof! sorry! are you al-"

"oh, it's Amano. no wonder she's the one who bumped into me." I gasped as I hear the voice that I really hate, the boy got up and cleaned up his pants.

"K-Kashino! well, you were also running so it wasn't just my fault." I said, trying to speak up for myself. Kashino just hmph-ed at me and his eyes were locked to Hanabusa and Andou.

"yo, what are you doing with this idiot?" asked Kashino, ignoring my conversation.

"we met her at the dining room. so we ate breakfast together." Andou said. Hanabusa nodded in agreement.

"so that's it. let's hurry to the class, the teacher won't be waiting." Kashino pulled my hands and began running. Andou and Hanabusa were following from behind.

_**Kashino's POV**_

"Ichigo-chan!"

"Rumi-chan!" I tilted my head to see the annoying girl and Rumi chatting about something. they were so serious and made me think what were they talking about. but I guess it doesn't concern m-

"Happy birthday my lovely roommate! please accept this present! I made it with my whole heart! and sorry for the morning, I had to go because I had to wrap the present with wrapping paper!" said Rumi happily, Amano was standing there absent-minded when seeing the present.

"so you did that.. to make.. these?" Amano asked. Rumi nodded slightly.

"yup. isn't it cute? see, this ribbon.. this pink-colored wrapping paper..-"

"it's totally cute! thanks Rumi-chan! I love you!" Amano said as she hug her.

"Oh! And don't forget to come to your birthday party at the kitchen after school. Everyone in the class are invited. I'll be wai-"

I slammed my table and walked to their spots.

"Oh. so you're having a birthday party and didn't invite me? Great. Just take her with you. She's so annoying." I said to Rumi and then left the classroom.

I can hear foot steps coming. I walk faster, but the footsteps still chasing me. I give up and turned to see Amano standing infront of me with her annoyed-face.

"what?" I asked, trying to make it faster.

"did you remember what you just said in the classroom?"

"said what?"

"duh, 'annoying girl'!"

"didn't remember such a thing." Amano pouted. It looks like she's really annoyed. But I guess that's alright. Sweets could cheer her up.

"so.. You wasn't invited to my birthday party, huh?" Amano said as grabbing my hand. I shocked a bit and tried to control myself.

"I wasn't." I pulled my hand from hers.

"but you're going, aren't you?"

"why do I have to come when I wasn't even invited?" I asked, glaring at her. And then she make that idiotic-looking face and a big grin on her face.

"because it's my birthday party! Everyone in the class are coming, so you should come too!" she exclaimed happily. I sighed and then said,

"okay, it's just because Hanabusa and Andou are coming."

"yeah yeah whatever! We will be waiting at the kitchen after school, 'kay? well, see you around Kashino!" Amano roll by and disappear at the end of the corridor.

"jeez, she's really careless" I muttered. She just doen't know that the invitation was just a trick.

_**Ichigo's POV**_

TIME SKIP! After school~

I rushed to my room and get changed. I wore a pink dress and black legging. Rumi's clothes were already vanished, so I'm guessing that she had already gone to the kitchen. Walking out the room, I closed the door and began run to the kitchen.

"helloo everyone! Sorry I'm la-" I busted in but see no one's there. "huh?" I scratched my hair, which is not itchy, god I feel like an idiot. I mean, who wants to make a party in the kitchen? I am supposed to know this earlier. I'M TRICKED! But wait, did I just see some sort of paper? I walked and found a note.

Ichigo-chan, sorry for tricking you, actually we celebrate it in the class, we knew that you would be rushing so I'm guessing that we didn't have so much time. So why don't you wait by the lake? I'll pick you up when we're finished.

Rumi

I knew it. Ofcourse I'd be rushing, it's my birthday party afterall. I went out of the kitchen and walked sluggishly to the lake. Having tricked like this made me really disappointed, I guess.

"Amano," I stratled, and automatically kicked the person who was calling me. He fell backward and groaned.

"I-I'm sorry! I was a little upset! Are you ok-"

"am I ?" Oh my god, it's Kashino! I helped him got up, seeing his devil face.

"I'm sorry, Kashino. Are you alright?" I asked, trying to melt out his cold face. I guess this is my bad. Everyone tricked me and then why does HE has to show up at a time like this. Sigh.

" as long as you're not doing that to me again." He said, I chuckled a little.

"and sorry for telling you to go to the kitchen. It was a trick. You came here because seeing that note, right?" I sat by the lake. Feeling the water.

"I guess." he followed me and sat beside me. I feel my heart thumping faster.

"say, were you a little upset when seeing that note? I'm super upset! I thought that everyone had already finished decorating! But.. But.. Ugh. I'm soo upseett!" I shrieked. Well I'm really disappointed and upset. I just wanted to get rid of these feeling.

"I'm not that upset." Kashino said as throwing a pebble into the lake. I turned to him. I hope my face were not that red. I guess he's the angel Kashino right now.

"you're.. Not?" I asked.

"I'm not." he said. I turned my face to the lake and began throwing some stones.

"why are you not upset after all thes-"

"it's not my birthday party. Ofcourse I'm not that upset, stupid."

"wha-" I could feel my face heated up. This is soo embarrassing, thinking that he's the angel Kashino! "hmph!"I threw another stones and mumbled. But then, I heard chuckle from him. I turned to see his cute face laughing a bit. And.. that made my day. "why are you laughing?" I asked, a bit embarrassed and happy.

"heh, nothing." he said with his 'I tricked you' face.

"don't you dare to kill me by curiosity!" I shrieked out and chase him, who has already running when I was snapped out. We were laughing, chasing, and having fun! I guess this isn't that bad. After about 5 minutes we chased each other, I lie down on the grass and took a deep breath. Kashino followed me and sat beside me.

"having fun enough?" he asked, still laughing at me.

"haha! not too bad for a KASHINO!" I said as sticking out my tongue. Not too long after that, Rumi called me out.

"Ichigo-chaan! The decorations are ready! Please come to the class!" she said, waving her hands behind the tree.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I got up and began to run until Kashino grabbed my hand, I almost fell because of that. "what are you-"  
"take this with you." he drop a small box with a chocolate tie on it.

I shocked and hid my face. After taking a deep breath, I see him in the eyes. "thanks!" I said, pulling out my hand which already sweating. "well bye, see you in the class Kashino!" and then I began to run. Hoping that everyday in ST. Marie would be just like this.

Just like this.

* * *

**Kashino: huh? just that?**

**Reko: yup.**

**Kashino: I don't like it.**

**Reko: then don't read it.**

**Kashino: I already read it and I hated it.**

**Reko: just shut it!**

**Ichigo: I think that this fanfiction is really short..**

**Reko: like I care.**

**Ichigo: moreover, it's almost like reading a dialog, Reko-kun.**

**Reko: I KNOOWW TT^TT don't say that.. my heart hurts you know.**

**Kashino: *ignore***

**Reko: Review PLEASE! TTwTT**


End file.
